In recent years, considerable progress has been made in developing implantable biosensors that can continually monitor different health care issues, such as glucose levels of a diabetic patient. However, to be truly beneficial, the implanted sensor must be able to function properly for an extended period of time. The biosensors developed thus far typically can only remain functional up to 10-30 days after their implantation in the body. Contributing factors for this loss of functionality include the degradation and fouling of the sensor and the changes in the tissue surrounding the sensor such as fibrosis and inflammation. While researchers explore potential solutions to improve the current implantable biosensors, there is an urgent need to investigate alternative technologies and materials of choice.